The New Power Rangers
by Kendra Kent
Summary: it was a normal day for the Jungle Fury rangers when suddenly there shop and everything in it was transported along with them to a new universe, the dbz universe. Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z! or the power rangers:jungle fury  please please please REVIEW AND ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES!


**The New Power Rangers**

Goku and Vegeta were sparing 5 miles away from the house while Goten and Trunks sat in front of the television; Gohan was helping his mother in the kitchen.

Trunks and Goten were watching power rangers; jungle fury. Trunks had a red ranger figure in his hands and was trying to copy the actors on TV but was failing miserably

"Haha trunks" said Goten

"Shut up!" said trunks who was now steaming red

"If you get any redder you can be the red ranger's twin" said Goten

"SHUT UP!"Trunks said as his power rose to super Saiyan 3

Vegeta felt the sudden burst of power and stopped the fight. Goku noticed and asked "Vegeta...what's wrong...why do I feel someone at super Saiyan 3 level?, I thought I was the only one to achieve that level so far"

"I don't know Kakkarot but it's...wait is that...trunks?"

**Back at the son household...**

Gohan felt trunk's power rising dramatically and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room where he saw Goten with hands wrapped around his knees rocking back and forth in a corner looking very terrified. Gohan turned around to see trunks in super Saiyan 3 form.

"TRUNKS!" you need to calm down I'm sure that whatever Goten did was a joke" Gohan turned his head toward a very scared Goten "right Goten?"

Goten quickly shook his head and said "yes"

Trunks was about to power down when his father and Goku entered.

"What the he..."Vegeta yelled while Goku just stared

Vegeta broke the silence and said "wow son...I'm impressed"

"Thanks dad" said trunks as he powered down

Somewhere on the real earth...

Casey, lily, Theo, RJ and Dominic were talking while Fran was handing them orders to hand out when Theo found a strange round ball that was light orange with 4 dark orange stars on it and said "hey guys look what I've found"

Theo walked into the kitchen where Casey, lily and RJ where making the pizza.

Theo handed it to RJ.

"What do you think" said Theo

"Well it's definitely strange" said RJ as he handed it to Casey

"Wait a minute...I've definitely seen this somewhere before...but I just can't get a grip on it" said Casey

"Let us see it" said lily gesturing too herself and Dominic

Casey gave the strange sphere to lily.

"I think this is one of those dragon thingy's...oh what's it called?" said lily

"Oh I know that thing is from that old cartoon show when I was a kid...I used to watch that show whenever I could when I was little, the show's called Dragon Ball Z" said Casey

"Oh yeah I remember that show, I used to always try and copy there moves and the blasts too" said lily with a smile "I just wish that we all could have gotten to know the real z-fighters, I'd really love that" said lily

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED" said a voice coming from the dragon ball lily was holding

The sky got black and the 5 rangers felt as if the whole restaurant was in a twister but quickly dismissed it and got back to work, little did they know they were in a twister. In a few minutes the feeling was gone. **(déjà vu huh?)**

Fran came down from upstairs and said "hey Casey can you go take out the trash?"

"Sure Fran" said Casey as he walked to the trash pale and grabbed the bag of trash then tied it in a not. Casey walked outside and to the back where the dumpster usually is and as he reached to open it...it wasn't there and then he looked around and saw unfamiliar surroundings and said to himself "where are we?"

Casey then dropped the trash bag and ran back into the restaurant and into the kitchen. As always RJ saw how out of breath he looked and said quickly "what's wrong Casey?"

"Um...I don't know how to say this but...um...I don't think we're in ocean bluff anymore" said Casey

"Casey I think you need to lay down" said lily looking concerned

"Yeah you took a blow to the head while we fought Camille, you should re-." before Theo could finish Casey yelled "NOOOOOO!, Just trust me, come with me and I'll prove to you I'm not hallucinating!"

The 4 looked at each other and then nodded to Casey.

Casey got up and walked to the front door followed by the others.

Once outside lily spoke up "hey guys I recognize that tree right there" pointing to the tree where in the Dbz series Gohan went right though it **(I think)** "that tree looks exactly like the tree in dragon ball z when Gohan got mad and rammed his head into it wait a minute...RJ is it possible to enter a portal to a different universe without realizing it?"

"It is well known that the pieswa masters have mastered going into portals to different dimensions so it is very possible that we all accidently stumbled in the dragon ball z universe" said RJ as wise as ever

"Well I'm not just going to stand around all day I'm going to try and find a way out of here" said Casey

"I'm right behind you" said Theo

"Me too" said lily with a smile on her face as always

"Might as well" said RJ

"Well I'm not going to just be left behind so I'm coming with" said Dominic finally speaking up

The 5 rangers walked until they saw a light at the end of the forest. When they reached the light they continued their walk until they were out of the forest completely. Casey spoke up "hey guy's is that what I think it is?"

"That's Goku's house" said lily

**Back at the Son Household...**

You can hear the actors on TV saying "JUNGLE BEAST SPRIT UNLEASHED!"

"Yeah I love this show!" said trunks

"Hey trunks, can I be the red ranger now?"

"I have a better idea' trunks pulled out 3 pairs of glasses, one red, blue and yellow and then he pulled out a bracelet and another bracelet with a purple wolf on it "my mom made me all of their morphers so we can look just like them and talk like them"

"But were not tall enough to be them"

"Oh don't worry mom made it so when we morphed it would make us taller"

"That's so cool trunks!, I call being the blue ranger" said Goten

"I call dibs on red" said trunks "hey Goten?"

"Hmm" said Goten looking very happy

"Go ask your dad and brother if they wanna play with us" said trunks

"Kay" Goten walked into the kitchen where Gohan was helping chichi make food while Goku was complaining about being hungry. Goten walked up to his father and said "hey daddy?"

"What is it Goten?" said Goku

"Can you and Gohan play power rangers with us?" said Goten with a puppy look on his face

"Sure Goten, hey Gohan come play with your family will ya" said Goku

"Sure dad, what do you wanna play Goten?" asked Gohan

"Power rangers!" said Goten happily

"You can be the white rhino ranger Gohan and Goten's dad can be the purple wolf ranger" trunks said as he handed both of them there morphers and told them to follow along with them. As the two kids did the movement's Goku and Gohan followed suit transforming them into…the power ranger's!

Gohan looked down to see that he was now dressed as the rhino ranger and spoke "wow this is so cool! And hey! My voice sounds just like that guy who is the real rhino ranger and look at you guys! Trunks and Goten as so tall now and dad! Wow!" Gohan said excitedly

"Your right Gohan I sound just like RJ" Goku exclaimed "and tomorrow is yesterday" Goku finished as he looked at everyone with a confused look on their faces

"Um dad where did that come from?"

"Oh it was just something RJ said in the show to Dai Shi"

"Oh well okay"

**Outside of the Son Household…**

The gang (Casey, lily, Dominic, RJ and Theo) were walking to the small house when Casey thought he heard RJ say something and turned to his master and asked "did you say something RJ?"

"I didn't Casey"

"So it _was_ coming from the house but we're right here how could it be coming from there?"

The gang walked up to the doorsteps of the house and knocked on the door.

They all thought Theo said "I'll get mama!" but Theo never opened his mouth. They were all very surprised when they saw Theo **(at least they thought it was him who opened the front door of the house) **open the door and say "Gohan, dad, trunks! Come here right away!" he yelled as the other 'rangers' walked to the door behind Goten

"What is it Goten we were in the middle of something" trunks said as he looked at whoever was at the door and froze

"We have guest's, by any chance are you guys the power rangers?" Goten asked as he took off the helmet and leaned toward Casey.

"Yeah we are why?" the leader said in confusion **(Haha he's so Confuzzled=that mean's confused and puzzled)**

"Prove it" trunks said as he unfroze

The group backed away as they walked into the center of the lawn and put on their morphers then said in a yell "JUNGLE BEASTS SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

The end


End file.
